Into The Deep
by evillovebunny500
Summary: Destiel Au. Angels hate humans so much their killed on sight and forced the humans to retreat underground. Dean is a disabled hunter who was just going on a simple vampire hunt when he runs into the Angel Castiel who seems set on keeping him alive, What could go wrong? (sorry i suck at summary's. Mature is for violence and gore, possible language, no sexual content.)
1. Rolling In

**Prologue: Rolling In**

It was said that over one hundred years ago humanity used to live on the surface of earth. It was also said that at that time, humanity discovered their downfall, the Angels.

It is commonly believed that the christian church discovered the new life form, a sentient species in the bowels of the South American forests. They named this new race Angels because the first one they met had wings that spanned twice the length of his height, covered in large, snow white feathers. They called him Micheal, and named his race after his angel-like appearance.

The Church had assumed the Angels would be as accepting to humans as the humans had been to the Angels. However, when the Church found one of the Angel's nests all hell broke loose.

The Angels attacked and killed the men who had found their young, and from that the Great War was sparked.

The Humans, even with all of their technology, had underestimated the viciousness and power of the Angels. Slowly, they had driven the humans farther and farther back until the humans only lived along the coasts. Humanity lost the war against the Angels.

Desperate, the humans began to create a home for themselves underneath the Earth. They named this place The Deep.

Word quickly spread to the other groups of people, and more and more of them began to dig in, building their homes under the Earth until no one lived on the only humans to ever leave the Deep were sailors and hunters of supernatural beings.

Only some of the supernatural creatures had stayed on the surface, only the ones with no need to eat humans and the recluses. It was believed that there were some vampire strongholds still holding out to this day.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

As time went on, the Deep began to expand, until it took up most of the space underneath The United States. Settlements rested nearly 200 feet underneath the surface. With the Angels becoming more aggressive, people needed more weapons, and the mining industry was booming. They had quickly begun building long underground caverns and made sure they were heavily supported, leaving earthquakes as the only thing powerful enough to destroy the caverns. Over time, more and more caverns were added on and people began to name them after the states they were beneath.

Dean and his family had grown up under Kansas until their mother had been killed. After her death at the hands of a demon, John had gone insane and hungered for supernatural blood. He ruthlessly trained Dean to be a hunter and only started to train Sam when he was 12, mostly because Dean and Bobby had tried to keep him out of the line of fire for as long as possible.

When Sam was 18, he ran away and never looked back, leaving Dean to suffer their father's wrath in his place. When Dean turned 22, his life fell apart.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

It was only a month after Sam left and it had been a simple hunt. There were corpses being stolen and reappearing half eaten in Florida.

Dean and his father began traveling to a small New Floridian town called Newton, It was reported that newly buried bodies were being stolen from their graves and being found in a nearby town called Westfield. They were half eaten and found in sweet corn fields. All of the victims were from the Newton cemetery field and were all planted next to each other.

After the Humans had moved beneath the ground they realized they couldn't afford to waste resources, even dead bodies. They used the bodies of the dead to fertilize crops, however, many of the people protested, so the farmers had to explicitly tell people what was in their fertilizers. And because Humans and animals needed sunlight to function properly, the miners installed overhead sunlamps that mimicked sunlight. They certainly made growing crops easier. It also made the night dwelling monsters go back into hiding. The sunlamps reflected the temperatures and the lighting that one would find on the surface.

Dean was driving in his Chevy Impala that had been passed down through generations of his family. It was said to have been from the surface itself, although Dean had his doubts. The humans had been living there since the 1900's. His father had taken his mining truck, which was much more environmentally friendly and suited to the deep than the Impala ever will be, but Dean loved his car all the same.

As they drove down the highway, they passed rows upon rows of corn and were surrounded by pastures full of cows and sheep. On the interstate roads, the ceiling was low and the tunnels much narrower than the actual states themselves. The rock tunnels were dark, almost black and they seemed to absorb the light- making the roads seem even darker and more dangerous. It made their headlights look blindingly bright, even though they didn't shed light on much of the road ahead of them.

By the time the Winchesters had arrived in Newton it was nearly two in the morning. Dean and his father stopped at the rundown motel called "RED RUN".

Dean parked and locked the Impala before he entered the establishment. The front steps were decaying and Dean almost considered turning around to find another place when he decided instead to shrug it off and continue on.

The receptionist was pale with long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, she had bright blue eyes. Her skin was littered with freckles and her name plate said Donna. While she was attractive Dean was too tired to pick up a girl this late at night, so he booked a room for two with a fake credit card and didn't bother flirting. Upon getting to the room, Dean took the keys back to the parking lot. He signaled his father and they went to the room to sleep for the night.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

The next day they got up at six in the morning, quickly suiting up before setting out for the police station. As Dean and his father stepped out of the vehicle and approached two officers talking outside, he heard them complaining,"The damn lights are dimmer than usual!". They must have lost a dam, Dean thought, they'll have to send a repair crew soon. Dean shook his head and walked up to the officers, announcing himself "Agent Smith and Smith, no relation, we're from the FBI." He held up his badge just long enough for the detectives to get a glimpse of it.

"FBI? Why are you here?" the policeman looked confused and then happy.

"Are you here to fix the lights? They've been dim and flickering for days! I think one of the generators blew a breaker!"

John replied, " No, we're not here for the generator, were here for the stolen bodies."

The officer's face visibly fell and then he sighed, " Oh, go on inside then, and talk to Detectives Ross and Taylor."

With a nod to the officers Dean and John entered the station. The building was old and still made of wood. It was filled with ten police officers who which were all at their desks and typing away. John and Dean strolled around the dim department until they came around to a desk with a nameplate that read, "Detective Ross".

"Detective Ross?" The older male behind the desk stopped typing and glanced over at them, "We're detectives Smith and Smith, no relation. We're here about the half-eaten bodies."

The officer sighed and turned his whole body towards them and got up wearily from his seat before shaking both of their hands; "Hello detectives, I'm officer John Ross, my partner's out today, but I know the case."

He strode around his desk and led John and Dean to a filing cabinet located in the dim recesses of the station. After searching for a moment, the detective began to talk about the case," From what we can tell, none of the victims had known each other in life, and we've ruled out everything we'd thought of. Its almost like a wild animal dug them up, but we don't have wild animals down here…" Handing the files to Dean, the man continued to rant and mumble to himself.

Dean and John thanked the officer for his help and quickly left the station. After reading the report and researching for a few hours they still had no clue as to what they were dealing with.

With nothing new to go on, they continued to the Newton cemetery field. The area was surprisingly neat and appeared to be very well taken care of. With dusk turning to night the father-son duo continued to the gravesites, shovels firmly in hand.

Dean chose to inspect the first grave while his father chose the second, the earth was slightly indented and the soil still upturned. He was about to try and dig down when he heard a horrid scream from beside him. He jumped up, gun in hand when he realized with a sickening clarity that his dad had been digging down and found a Ghoul nest.

One of the ghouls had its hands latched around his fathers ankle and was attempting to drag him under. His father kicked at the monster to try and weaken its grip when another ghoul had lurched up beside the other and latched onto his other leg.

Before Dean could even attempt to react or assist his dad he felt a hand wrap around his own ankle. Dean cracked the heel of his free foot into the ghouls face, who let out a pained howl. Dean lurched forward bring up his gun he took a shot at the ghouls dragging his dad down. Halfway pulled into the grave himself he desperately try to grasp his dads hands and pull him out when the older man let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Dean could only listen in shocked horror as the sound of bones crunching and flesh tearing found there way up to him from the other grave.

Dean reached over as far as he could manage and tried to shoot the ghouls devouring his dad, with dread he realized he was being tugged into a grave as well. Because he only had one arm holding his dad up when the ghoul tugged, both dean and his father fell down into the grave. Before Dean was pulled down he managed to shoot one in the eye and the other in the shoulder.

Dean smashed his skull on the wall of the cave when he was dragged down. Before he could even begin to recover from the potentially deadly injuries a ghoul had launched itself onto him. The ghoul on top of him was a girl with short and matted sandy blonde hair with cloudy green eyes filled with rage and a desperate hunger. She glared down at him and then quicker than his addled mind could process she was attempting to chow down onto his neck. He managed to jerk away just enough that she only grazed his neck, he quickly responded by smashing his left hand into her face.

Disorientated and in pain his reflexes weren't as quick as they should have been and didn't pull back his hand in time when he felt the ghouls hot breath ingulf his fist and bite down.

Dean let out a blood chilling scream as it kept grinding down its teeth on his fist even though he tried to beat it off of him. He felt blood gush down his arm and could feel and hear the sickening crunch of his bones in his hand being torn.

Frantically searching around behind and to the side of him his hand brushed against something metal...his gun!

The ghoul leaned back for another bite just as Dean brought up the gun and pushed it into her face. As he pulled the trigger she launched herself forward making her bottom teeth slice into his pinkie and ring finger.

Dean reflexively pulled the trigger twice in quick succession making her fall lifelessly on top of him. Heaving her off of him he took aim and killed one of the ghouls gnawing at his father lifeless and almost unrecognisable body.

Angered the second ghoul lunged at him, blood dripped from his chin and his eyes wide and feral. Dean shot at it and planted two bullets into its right shoulder forcing it back slightly but not enough to stop it from tackling him. Wrestling with the ghoul Dean managed to get the gun just under the monsters chin, he took advantage and fired the rest of his clip into the things skull, causing blood and gore to rain down on Dean.

Pushing the body out of his way Dean stood up swaying. He stumbled over to his father, and he felt for his pulse desperately, finding none Dean let out a shuddering sob. With his left hand almost completely shot he wrapped the tattered remains of his shirt on to it, trying to stem the blood flow. Dean attempted to get out his cell phone from his right pocket but dropped it from only being able to use three of his fingers. With difficulty Dean managed to get his phone out and dial his uncle bobby's number.

"Singer's salvage, what can I do for you-"

"B-Bobby I need your help, w-we really screwed up" Dean said almost hysterical.

"What happened son? Wheres your father?, Where are **you**?" Bobby asked urgently.


	2. The Deep

**Chapter 1: The Deep**

It had been two days since Dean's father had died. Two days since he'd lost most of the use in his left hand and two fingers on his right. Two days since his life ended.

Dean was sitting up in a old bed, his arms bandaged from the elbow down and covered in bruises. He stared to his left, looking out the tall windows.

He didn't say a word as Bobby came into the room, just continued to examine the city below. Small buildings littered the horizon a convenience store and a police stations were the only two he could make out. The yard outside was stacked with old outdated cars and mining cars and trucks waiting to be repaired all surrounded by fields of crops. The sunlamps were dim, indicating it was night time.

After standing at the foot of his bed for a few minutes Bobby said, his voice full of grief and pain,"Dean…."

"Is Sammy coming?" Dean asked hoarsely, not wanting to hear the pity, the condolences, the **reminder** of what they'd lost.

Instead of words of confirmation there was nothing but silence, crushing Dean's will and breaking his heart. His brother wasn't coming, he didn't care, and why would he? He'd left Dean with their father, he got away, he could finally be happy, _normal._

Why would he waste his time on Dean, a forgotten shadow of a grief ridden man.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

It had been a hard first year after his father's death. But Bobby had saved him. He absolutely refused to let Dean wallow in his grief and self-hatred. Having made sure Dean was kept busy and well taken care of. Bobby gave him a job at his salvage yard, a family and a place to belong.

He was still trying to come to terms with his disability even after having to cope with it for four years. He kept his arms bandaged as a harsh reminder of what he lost and to also make other people feel more comfortable.

When Dean wasn't at the salvage yard fixing up mining equipment or cars he was bartending at a bar called " The Roadhouse". His boss Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo were family friends and also worked as hunter informers. It made working with the girls that much easier knowing he wouldn't have to lie about his life and multiple injuries.

Dean also works weekends with a man by the name of Benny weekdays Benny would come and deliver supplies from the other was a man Dean had known for most of his life and trusted him almost as much as he did Bobby. When Dean was a kid and his dad was gone too long and Bobby to far away, Dean would call Benny and he would find them and take care of them until their dad showed up.

As it turned out Benny was the very thing they hunted a Vampire. It had taken Dean years to figure out, but Benny promised he only drank bagged blood, and Dean believed him. Benny was his brother and not even being a vampire would change that.

And of course being friends with a sailor vampire did have its perks. One of them was that Benny could get inside information on vampire nests much easier than he could. Even though Dean had lived for the most part a legal life and career he was still known as a Ghoul and Vampire expert.

As long as Dean knew where the nest was and a rough estimate of how many were in it you could call the Winchester and his partner. Sometimes Benny would hunt with him other times Bobby, he rarely ever hunted alone.

Benny and him had been working the counter on a Sunday night, and it was slow and the bar deserted. Dean was concentrating on cleaning off the counter that some douchebag had spilled their drink all over and who left without leaving a tip. Benny was busy organizing the self of alcohol when he quietly said;" I hear talk of vampires down by the Bay."

"How many?," Dean asked just as quiet back when he reached a particularly hard spot and started to scrub harder.

Benny paused for a moment thinking," 'bout two as far as I've heard, what do you say Brother? I can throw in a reward, but I have to leave by four,"

Dean turned towards Benny with a grin," Oh? Going a date with your little boyfriend?" then he paused saying, "Of course, I'll gank some vamps for you."

"Oh shut up!" Benny said slightly flustered and then with a growl said, "Thanks Brother, meet me by the entrance at three," Benny chuckled and they continued the rest of the their shift in a happy silence.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

After getting out of work and making sure Jo had control of the bar, he made his way home to get some hunting supplies and to get a hour or so of sleep. After taking a hour nap he woke up with a start, he sat up and put his face in his hands and took a shaky breath and decided to get up. It only took him a few minutes of shuffling around the house where he managed to scrounge up two machetes, three vials of Dead mans blood, and a handgun with some silver bullets.

As Dean tried to put the weapons in a duffle bag he had trouble getting his left hand to keep the bag open and to fit in his equipment at the same time. After several minutes he finally managed to stuff in the weapons and sighed now thoroughly frustrated. Slinging the bag over his shoulders with some difficulty he turned around to find Bobby in his bathrobe leaning against the kitchen doorway, drinking some coffee.

"You goin' out?"Bobby asked sleepily, straighten up and moving over slightly so Dean could squeeze through the doorway.

" I'm going hunting, there's some vamps up by the bay causing some trouble." Dean stepped into the run down kitchen and poured himself a scalding cup of coffee. He decided to take it black and blew on it slightly and then took a gulp of the burning hot beverage.

"Well try not to get yourself killed, ya idjit." He grunted walking into the living room.

Dean nodded and headed out for the front door. He walked through a kitchen and dining room filled up to the ceiling with books. Some of the books were brand new but most of them were old decrepit tomes written in dead languages about almost every different creature, myth, or legend out there, most of which Bobby could read.

Bobby was already waiting at the entrance with his jacket on. He put on his ball cap and opened the door as he grabbed the keys to Baby from a old dusty basket on the rickety coat rack. Stepping out of the house and down the creaking old steps that were in desperate need of repairing, Dean and Bobby headed for the Impala which was parked in a secluded garage near the side of Bobby's house.

"Want me to drive?" Bobby asked as he unlocked the Impala's door and looked up at Dean.

"Nah, I've got it." Dean said as he took one last swig of his now lukewarm coffee and handed it to walked over to the drivers side and opened the door, while taking the duffle bag and putting it into the back seat and then took the cup and waited for Dean to settle in and shut the door.

Dean said his goodbyes and put on his seat belt, putting the key into the ignition. As she was heating up he desperately wished he still had the use of both of his hands, trying to drive with his left was tedious. Dean had been saving up his money from his jobs to hopefully one day get surgery done on the nerves in his left hand. But unfortunately he had a few years of saving to go and let out a tired sigh and left Bobby's house. He drove to the nearest dock, which was about an hours drive away.

As he pulled into the parking lot he noticed it was already starting to be filled up by the sailor's cars. The exit to the surface was only a short walk from the parking lot, he turned off the Impala and grabbed the large duffle bag heading for the exit. On the surface Dean had to take a deep breath and close his eyes for a moment to adjust to the big blue expanse of space over his head and to quell the panic starting to bubble up in his chest. Shaking it off Dean approached the open sea.

There were boats for as far as the eyes could see, he started to scan over the boats and sailors when he noticed a man waving at him, it was Benny. With a quick wave back he jogged over to Benny's boat named the " Andrea", it was a small cargo boat that looked to have a new coat of white paint and was in working order.

" Hey Benny!" He gave Benny a firm handshake and a hug.

" So where do I find these sonsabitches ?"He asked grinning.

"I've seen them over there," Benny gestured to a small building that had a sign saying 'Boat registration Office',"I'd take them on if I had the time." He pointed to a small sack of boat registration a nod Dean unzipped his bag just enough to pull out one of his weapons and took off towards the building and slowed down as he approached and calmly walking into the office.

When he walked in the bell on the door gave a small jingle, he looked around instantly spotting the two vampires. Walking up to the desk where the two vampires were and asked excitedly," Hello! I'm here to get some paperwork to register my boat!"

The two men glanced at each other and then one went and grabbed a stack of papers and quickly handed them to the man at the desk in front of Dean. The male sitting at the desk was a big man, reaching to about 6'3 and he had short sandy blonde hair. The other one was smaller and had longer black hair, which was tied into a ponytail. Blondey handed him the papers and accidentally brushed his fingers against Dean's. They were freezing cold.

Vampire.

Dean smiled and went to flip through the papers, intentionally giving himself a paper cut. He let out a small hiss of pain and watched the two men counter man's eyes dilated slightly and the other male licked his lips.

Before Dean could even pretend to leave the office the black haired man lunged from behind the desk at him. As smooth as Dean could manage he pulled out one of his' knifes and decapitated him. The bigger vamp took advantage of the opportunity to knock the blade from Dean's hand as he was pulling his arm back for another attempted the take a bite out of Deans shoulder. Just in time Dean swung up his bag so that the vampire bite it instead. The vamp torn the bag off of him, getting it stuck in his fangs for a crucial no weapon for him to use Dean tried to get to his dropped blade, but before he could even take a step another vampire came out from behind the counter with Deans knife in hand.

Dean quickly ran for the door and knocked down a chair in front on his way out to try and slow down the monsters behind him. He quickly scanned the area looking for a wider area to take on the remaining vamps. He didn't get far before he heard a loud crack as the wood from the chair shattered, and he was being tackled from behind. He let out a strangle scream as he felt fangs sink into his shoulder. He rolled over quickly surprising the vampire so that he lost his gripped on his shoulder. taking a big chance Dean pulled out his back-up syringe filled with Dead mans blood and plugged it into the vampire's chest.

With the second vampire quickly approaching he rolled off of the screaming male and fled. Before he realized he was in a forestal area surrounded by the two males. Dean searched the area for a weapon while trying to stem the blood gushing from his shredded shoulder, and saw with dismay a sharp stick laying behind one of the bloodsuckers. Before he could make his attempt to get the stick a great shadow appeared above them.

Dean watched in fascination and horror as a Angel swooped down from the trees and tore the vampires apart. The pieces of the vampires were still gushing out blood when the angel turned towards him. The angel had light tan skin, three pairs of giant golden wings, and they were puffed up and spread wide showing the gorgeous sparkling gems adorning them. He also had on a headband adorned with two golden feathers and scarlet one which was firmly perched atop his smooth down blonde hair that curled slightly at the ends. The Angel lifted up his head insuring that his bright gold eyes made contact with Deans green ones. Dean cautiously took a step back and when the Angel didn't follow he turned tail and ran.

Dean was running as fast as he could and running through as many obstacles as he could find to try and slow the Angel down, he wasn't thinking about the fact that he was running deeper into Angel territory or losing a significant amount of blood. all he could think about was hiding and the sound of the Angel crashing through the forest behind him. Dean was gasping for breath, he was desperately looking around for somewhere to hide when he found a hole in a rather big tree trunk. his lungs burning and his blood spilling down his chest he climbed into the hollow tree. He managed to squeeze through the narrow opening letting out a happy breath when he realized the trunk was thankfully much bigger on the inside.

He clawed his way to the back of the trunk hoping the Angel wouldn't find him. He took off his jacket and as quietly as he could manage he ripped off a strip of his jacket and tied it haphazardly around his shoulder to help stop the blood loss.

The Angel distantly reminded him of when he was a child. He'd gotten lost on the surface and- No! Dean had to focus, the Angel could find him any as time dragged on and nothing happened. Dean knew better than to think that the Angel had left him alone, they were said to have played with their prey for days before killing them but Dean's eyes were heavy from blood loss and the waning of the adrenaline rush.

As each hour passed he allowed himself to doze and to remember why this predicament was familiar…

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

He remembered he'd only been five at the time, and his father a new hunter. They had been in California working on a case with creatures called Demons, of course he hadn't known what those were when he was young so when his Dad said to stay in the circle of salt he thought his Dad was crazy. They were apparently causing problems around the docks and so his Dad had left him and Sammy alone in a hotel room. For some reason their Dad thought it would be a wise decision to leave Dean some food money and expect him to take care of everything. However being so young he wasn't very good at it.

Dean had made sure Sammy was well fed but Dean knew it wouldn't last long and then Sammy had gotten sick and he couldn't leave his bed. His Dad had been gone longer than their hotel room had been paid for. In desperation Dean decided he needed to go and find their Dad and left Sammy with some food and water on his bedside table and left. He some how had manage to find his way to the Docks and he searched all around them and couldn't find his father anywhere, when something caught his attention on the ground.

It was something shiny in the forest. Dean had been much too young to know any better. He forgot about his quest and ran in the woods after it. Dean's also hadn't realized that his presence hadn't gone unnoticed.

A man in his 30's to 40's had noticed the strange dark haired little boy run into the woods. Filled with panic he went after him.

Dean ran into the foliage of the forest, when he finally found the source of the shine. It was a piece of gold holding a beautiful emerald inside it. He held it in his hand with wonder and awe when it was rudely and abruptly jerked out of his hold. Looking up, startled he realized the gold had been attached to a pair of beautiful shiny ebony wings.

Dean had heard legends of the Angel's but he never believed any of them until then. The Angel looked down at him with bright, sky blue eyes. Scared, Dean sagged his shoulders and said, "You have really pretty wings sir. Are you an Angel?"

The male blinked slowly and seemed to be surprised at the question and statement. He tucked in his wings behind him and kneel so that he was eye level with Dean.

"Yes I am, does that not frighten you child?" the Angel titled his head to the side and looked at Dean intensely.

Dean said with confidence," I'm not scared of anything! My names Dean ! Whats yours?" He grinned and held out his small hand.

"I see….Dean...I am Castiel." He gently gripped the small hand and mimicked the movement the child was trying to do.

"Castiel? Thats a weird name!;" Deans face was scrunched up and he let go of of Castiel's hand, "Can I touch your wings?" Dean asked his bright eyes locked onto Castiel's back, with a curt nod Dean gently started playing with his wings making sure not to hurt or ruffle the feathers. After a little while of playing with the wings he heard someone calling his name in the woods, he let go of Cas' wings and stepped towards the way he had come from.

"Hey Cas I got to go! See you around!" He gave a soft hug to the Angel and started to run the way he had come from.

Castiel hesitantly hug the boy back and watched him run away and said in a disappointed tone, "Goodbye...Dean…"

When Dean emerged from the woods to see who was calling him, it was a older male who had short brown hair which was being partially covered by a black hat. The mans eyes were bright with fear and relief.

The strange man then quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the edge of the woods, once they were a safe distance away he kneeled down in front of Dean and introduced himself; "Hello there my names Benny, I'm a boat captain," he paused for a second and then said, "your names Dean right?"

Dean hesitantly nodded and Benny said again, "I heard ya yellin' for your Pa, I don't think he's here, so how about you tell me where your home is and I'll bring you back?"

After a few moments Dean reluctantly told Benny where his hotel was and the room number. After Benny had brought the kid back he checked the rooms first before he let Dean in. Upon only seeing little Sammy sleeping soundly in his bed and finding no adult he decided that he was gonna look after the kids until their irresponsible "Dad" came back.

Benny paid for the room **and **for the food, he had checked their cupboard and found it empty besides a single jar of peanut butter, and then went back to the room to talk to Dean. He went into the "bedroom" and then heavily sat down onto the side of the children's bed when he looked down to find Sam and Dean tightly wound together in a big soft blanket sleeping soundly.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

Dean snapped out of his light dazed when he heard the sharp snap of a twig nearby. with a barely audible groan he checked his wristwatch, it was dirty and the glass covering had a big cracked through it making seeing the time hard but he managed. He had been out on this mission for a over twenty-four hours,"Shit" he thought, "Bobby was gonna be mad"

Hearing a noise he held his breath and watched as two bare feet followed by black wings stepped into the view of the trunk entrance. Then the figure leaned down and Dean came face to face with another Angel.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

Bobby was pacing around his living room, fear rising up in his chest and making his throat tight. Dean hadn't called in over a day, which wasn't like him at all, he always checked in!

He quickly went over to his phone and dialed a number he never thought he would call again.

Sam's.

He only got a voice mail machine when he slammed down his phone and wiped his face in frustration. He needed the boy's help.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

Sam was exhausted and laying in bed at a light doze with his fiancee Jess, when he heard the creak and quiet snap of something opening and then closing. He jerk up and was on his feet in a second with a bat in hand, he headed down the stairs near his bedroom door.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs which lead into his living room he raised his bat up to hit anything that moved. He quickly spotted the intruder and swung at them, the figure smoothly ducked and then tackled him to the ground.

With a quiet groan from hitting the floor he pushed up on the stranger and flipped them onto their back to get a punch in when the figure pulled the same trick and had him pinned down again when the light from the window revealed that the intruder was in fact his uncle Bobby!

"Bobby? why are you breaking in to my house! Why didn't you just knock? or call!" he growled pushing himself off of the ground, he held out his hand to help up Bobby.

Suddenly the lights flicker on and there was Jess standing by the light switch with her long blonde hair spilling around her shoulders, while wearing pajama pants and a smurfs shirt.

She said with a slightly panicked tone, " Sam what's going on?"

Exhausted Sam replied," This is my uncle Bobby, Bobby this is my fiancee Jess."

Bobby's eyebrows rose in surprise and said "Nice to meet you Miss but I need to talk to your fiancee for a moment."

"Whatever you have to say to me you can say to Jess!" He said pulling Jess to his side almost protectively.

"Your brothers been gone for a few days,..." Bobby started but Sam interrupted with a growl, " So? He's probably out with Dad!"

Angered Bobby shouted, "Dean went on a hunting trip and hasn't been home in a few days!"

Sam looked surprised at the outburst and quietly said to Jess, 'I need to talk to him alone for a few minutes." She nodded and went into the kitchen to make some coffee, she felt like today was gonna be a long day.

Sam went closer to Bobby and whispered , " Since when has Dean ever hunted by himself?"

"Since four years ago you idjit! If you would bother to pick up the damned phone you would have known you dumb sonuvabitch!"

Sam looked like he was going to argue back but the look of pure grief and weariness on Bobby's face stopped him in his tracks, " Bobby what happened?"

" Your Fathers dead Sam. He was killed a little over four years ago, and Dean was injured too. I tried to contact you even Dean tried, but we all know how that turned out." He said heatedly, Sam flinched.

"Do something for your brother for once and help me find him." Sam dumbly nodded to Bobby's demand.


	3. Angels

**Chapter 2: Angels**

It started out as a pleasant, sunny day like any other for Castiel little did he know that would soon change.

Castiel had woken up at the brink of dawn this morning with a strong ray of early morning sunlight as he had every day since he and Gabriel had moved into this area years before. Castiel pushed himself up and out of his nest. It was firmly planted against the farthest wall to ensure a good view of the entrance.

It was made of sturdy vines and salvaged clothing from old human houses. The rest of the nest was built similarly. It was one of Castiels shameful interests.

Humans.

They made such beautiful works of art, and clothing. The floor was made out of a foundation of tree branches and covered with human carpets, it was a beautiful fluffy, leafy green. The walls were covered in paintings of important human events and flowers. All around the room he had sculptures of animals places purposely to give them the best view. All of the art pieces were place in the perfect view of the bed so Castiel could sit comfortably and enjoy their beauty.

After he was done with his daily inspection to insure all of his belongings were in perfect condition, he stretched out his long ebony wings and preened them. After he was sure all of his feathers were straight and glossy he looked around for his armor and the other gold ornaments all mature angels kept on their wings. The armor was decorated with shiny emeralds that signify the color of his mates eyes which he selected when he was a fledgling. All children a few days old were presented with a assortment of different colored jewels and the one they picked would be the color of their mates eyes and were to also decorate their armor when they matured. They were considered precious and to be treasured and buried with them when they died.

He spotted the accessories hanging from a branch by the entrance of his cottage. He tucked his wings close and attached the ornaments with some clasps and latches to insure that they would not fall off if he were to go flying or hunting. Letting out a sigh he grabbed a piece of stray cloth laying around and dipped it into a water basin he had in one of the corners of his room, making sure it was soaked he wrung it out until it was barely damp and gently wiped down the vases and carvings he had scattered around his home. Once he was done cleaning he let out another sigh and looked at the wall behind his bed, it was covered by a heavy dark red blanket, it had old Enochian text and pictures. He still remembered vividly how he had acquired it. Gabriel had given it to him when the conflict with the humans began and when they had lost everything.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

The angels have lived in solitude in the jungles and rainforests at peace with the creatures in it and mother nature. Then on a day like any other a group of missionaries stumbled upon one of the many villages that were lowly perched in the trees. Upon noticing the disturbance and the smell of the strange odors the humans carried the oldest of the Warrior caste and the Angels themselves, Michael, went and intercepted them and warned them from coming any closer. They had made quite the ruckus and drew many families from their nests to investigate. Being a mere fledgling at the time, Gabriel had latched onto him and had adamantly refused to let Castiel get a closer look at the strange new creatures.

The coming of the humans had created a conflict amongst the village and the older angels. Half of the village wanted to open up trade and to greet the humans with open arms but the other half said that they should kill or move further away from the humans. One of Cas's earliest and most troubling memories was of watching his four older brothers arguing with and among each other about what they should do about the humans, and the worst part was when their mother had come in and had started begging them to give them a chance and his oldest brother response was to give a cold glare.

Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael did not take that well and the true infighting began, they then started making the angels who supported the humans move out of the village and live among humans. Then Michael overstepped his bounds and had demanded that Castiel stay with them and that Gabriel and Mother could leave. It was the only time he could ever remember their mother hitting any of them. After that his mother and Gabriel had packed up their belongings and left the nest with him in hand. He remembers the journey to be very long and tedious, but it was all worth it when they got to the location for their new home.

It was located in what the humans had called a "park". Our mother had let Gabriel pick their new nest location and the tree they were going to perch in. Despite their home being so close to the humans they were rarely bothered and it also gave Cas the perfect opportunity to observe the humans on a daily bases, it was one of the happiest times in his life,but then a few months later it all broke apart.

Castiel had woken up alone and cold as well as to the sounds of blood chilling screams and vicious war cries that still haunt his dreams to this out of his now cold nest and to the entrance of their hovel. When he peered outside he was greeted by the thick smell of smoke and burning flesh. The angels were massacring all of the humans that were in the area. He could see small bursts of lights followed but the sharp crackle of an unknown weapon in the distance in the direction of the humans city, letting out a despairing wail he started screaming for his mother and brother. Castiel is still not certain how long it actually took but it seemed to take an eternity before Gabriel had showed up and grabbed him. He remembers Gabriel shushing him when he asked where mother was and kept whisperings that everything was going to be okay and to not worry, he was then wrapped up tightly in their mothers shawl and picked up, he asked where they were going but his only response was a sad clicking noise.

-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-THE DEEP-SPN-

Letting out a deep sigh Cas set down the wash cloth when he heard a rustling sound by the entrance along with the sounds of angry mumblings. His older brother Gabriel waltzed in not waiting for a response from Cas and immediately started wandering around and looking at the vases.

Castiel was going to offer him a greeting when Gabriel suddenly yelled " You need to work on making your nest more hidden! I saw Uriel snooping around a few miles away!"

Castiel calmly replied, " I don't believe we are in any danger of being found, our perception filter makes sure of that and Uriel never was the best tracker."

That only seemed to frustrate Gabriel more as he started tapping on the surface of some the carvings on the wall. He then let out a frustrate huff and changed the subject, " You know 'lil bro with all this human junk that you collect your gonna have a hard time finding a mate."

Castiel made a little humming noise to that and went back to cleaning the vases stating, " I would not wish to be with someone who will not appreciate or accept my interests as strange as they might be."

Gabriel let out a snort, " Yeah good luck with that Bro, in the meantime do you wanna go find some breakfast or are you to busy polishing your pots?"

Cas set down the rag and nodded, " I have told you these are not "pots" they are to hold water and wildlife, and yes let us go find some food."

With that the two males headed out the door and out onto a deck that was made from vines and branches that partially wrapped around the front of his home, ensuring that it was sturdy Gabriel held his breath and took a hesitant step on it, when he was reassured that it could hold his weight he quickly walked to the edge of it and spread his six golden wings and dived off of the platform doing the same thing Castiel leaped off letting the wind caught his wings and carrying him after his sibling. He shifted his wings so that he was gliding along the air currents and the hunt began.

Gabriel was high above him just gliding around when he took a sharp dive then pulled up so he was next to Cas. Gabe then pointed down into the under brush, observing it closely he noticed the erratic movements of a large hare. Moving in close then gently swooped down until they were hovering above the hare. Setting his feet gently to the ground Castiel slowly crept closer to the unsuspecting animal.

In the blink of an eye Castiel had snapped the hares neck, but as he was about to latched the small corpse to his belt he smelled the vile stench of undead. Turning towards Gabriel ,whose face was scrunched up in disgusted, and asked quietly, " Should we investigate?"

Gabriel replied in a miserable tone " Yeah, probably."

They quickly launched themselves into the trees to help their wings catch the air, and when they were high enough they kicked away from the trunk and started flying towards where the stench was coming from. They flew for a few minutes before they caught a glimpse of erratic movement, flying lower the stench of undead was nearly overpowering but under that Castiel could vaguely smell something familiar... human! Flying even lower still they could see a bleeding human male being cornered by two vampires.

Grabbing Gabriel's shoulder Cas quickly and quietly said, " Wait! There is a human down there I would be grateful if you were to spare him," sighing Gabriel quickly agreed and then dived down. Castiel flew down as well but did not intervene in his brothers fight instead he kept a careful eye on the hurt human.

Cas noticed the fight was done rather quickly and then suddenly and without warning the human ran in the opposite direction from where the rest of his kind was. Going lower to the ground to help Cas follow the boys scent, he chased after him. He knew that he was being far too loud but he didn't want to lose track of the first human hes seen since he was a child. Suddenly he could no longer hear the man thrashing through the woods. Slowing down himself he calmed his breath and listened intently, he blocked out the sound of his brothers footsteps and his voice instead listening for the gasping breath he knew the human would be taking from the distance he had ran.

He opened his eyes and started to investigate the ground as well, just as he was about to give up he found a few spots of rusty red on the ground. He dipped his finger in one of the droplets and smelled it, definitely the humans, glancing around he found a trail of it leading off to the left, if he had not stopped when he did he would have rush right by it. Silently follow the trail and gesture for his brother to do the same, the trail lead right to a old hollowed out tree trunk. Investigating the entrance he found it covered in blood and began to grow worried.

Crouching low he peered into the dark cavern, it took Castiel a few seconds to spot the human, he was curled up in the very back of the trunk. Thankfully the human had enough sense to try and stop the bleeding from his shoulder wound. Although the shredded cloth he had used was hardly a bandage and was barely stemming the blood flow. Letting out a relieved sigh he looked up at Gabriel and calmly asked if they could camp out their for a while, at least until he could get the human to come out.

The human was sleeping very fitfully and was making small pained noises. Noticing Castiels distress Gabriel offered to go and get some human medical supplies from Cas' house for when the human woke up, Cas eagerly agreed that would be a very wise decision. Waiting on high alert Castiel made a small fire out of the miscellaneous leaves and twigs scattered around the area. Carefully making sure the the fire was contained by a circle of dirt and stone he looked at the sky noticing dusk was nearing and began to wonder if sending Gabriel back had been a wise decision.

Hearing the telltale flapping of his siblings many wings, Cas sighed with relief and stood up to help Gabriel with the arm load of items he had.

Huffing Gabriel said, " I figured we would be here all night so I grabbed some blankets and some of your human food and eating utensils."

" Thank you I had not thought to ask you to bring them ," Castiel gave his brother a small smile and elected for having dinner as it was completely dark now. Castiel skinned and gutted the large hare he had killed earlier that evening and planted the bones underneath a small oak tree to help it grow better. The rest of the night went by uneventfully, the human had not even stirred once. Castiel and Gabriel had laid side-by-side gazing at the stars telling stories of when they were younger, Cas fell into a light sleep while listening to Gabes surprisingly gentle voice.

Getting up with a small yawn he relived Gabriel from guarding and took over, not noticing any disturbances he decided to check up on the injured male. Walking over to the entrance and crouching down he was surprised when his blue eyes met emerald green ones, his instincts instantly screaming.

_**Mate.**_


End file.
